


Karmagisa One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, More tags to be added, One Shot, maybe smut, you can request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of cute Karmagisa moments. Also some dark moments
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can request something and I’ll do it

Nagisa’s POV

I ran home as fast as my legs could take me. Dammit! I should’ve known better than to stay at karma’s for so long. 

I finally reached my house. As I entered a dark figure emerged.  
“Nagisa-Chan~” it was my mother.

“I- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to stay out so long.”

“I don’t mind nagisa. You should go to bed we have a busy day tomorrow.”

What? “O- ok?”

She smiled softly and kissed my head. I gave her a confused look and went to bed.

The next day:

I felt someone shake me gently.  
“Nagisa~ wake up!” I opened my eyes to find my mother looking at me.  
“Get ready and come downstairs quickly. I got you a few presents!” What?!?!? “Ok mother.” I got out of bed and showered. What is she up to? I stayed there for a while when I heard her calling me impatiently, I should hurry up or she’ll be angry. I rushed out of the shower. I went back to my room to change when I found my mother by the closet. She looked excited. “Open the closet dear!”  
I opened it wondering what was going on. I looked inside and all of my clothes were gone and in their place were a bunch of clothes that were for girls. “W- wha? Mother where are all of my clothes?!”  
“I got you new ones!” I looked at her and back at the closet again. Tears threatens to overflow, I took a deep breath to try and calm down. “Anyway Nagisa you should get ready for school now, you don’t want to be late do you?”  
“Yes mother.” I reached in to look for my uniform. But I couldn’t find it. “Uh mother where is my uniform I can’t go to school without it.”  
“Oh right I forgot. I’ll go and get it for you sweetie.” She then left to get my clothes.  
I looked back into the closet. At least I don’t have to go to school in girl’s clothes, this will have to be my dark secret. Unfortunately she took all of my boxers so I put on some panties and turned to the mirror sighing.

She came back with a uniform in her arms. “Nagisa! You look so cute in that underwear. But why aren’t you wearing a bra?” She said handing me the uniform. “Here wear these.“ she said giving me a bra. I took it slowly looking at her to see if she was joking. She had a small smile plastered on her face. She wasn’t kidding I sighed softly. “Ok mother.” I put on the bra. It was extremely uncomfortable. At least it won’t show under the uniform. I picked up the uniform to put it on. WAIT WHAT?! “Mother! This is a girl’s uniform!”  
“And?” She said it so calmly that I fought not scream at her.  
“Mother I cannot go to school wearing a girl’s uniform.”  
“Why not Nagi-Chan?” She snapped.  
“BECAUSE I AM NOT A GIRL.” The sound of a sharp slap filled the room as her hand collided with my face. I clutched my cheek in pain as tears pricked the corners of my eyes.  
“You are a girl, Nagi-Chan~. Now hurry on off to school sweetie.” Her smiled widened, and she left the room. I clutched the uniform looking down at it as tears streamed down my face. I looked at the time it was 8:10 I was going to be late. Without thinking too much I put on the uniform and rushed out.  
“Wait! Nagisa untie you’re hair.”  
“Yes mother.” I untied my hair as I rushed out of the house.

When I got to school there were still people walking around. I took a deep breath and walked to class. For the first couple of minutes nobody noticed me. Thank god guess I’m really lucky I smiled to myself. I rushed up the mountain grateful that it was secluded. 

I finally made up the mountain but now the biggest challenge was right in front of me. I heard the class talking and laughing loudly. I slowly slid the door open, taking a deep breath I entered. The class suddenly went quiet, everyone was staring at me. I looked down embarrassed, I was scared that I would start crying. I rushed to my seat setting my bag down. Suddenly I heard Terasaka laughing. 

“Hey Nagisa! why are you dressed like a girl, huh? What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked as he pulled my hair. I yelped. “Answer me fag!” He yelled then he burst out laughing again. 

I felt as if I might explode, I got up and ran to the bathroom crying. I only had one thought. “What will karma think?!”

Karma’s POV

As I walked to school I kept worrying about Nagisa. He looked so worried yesterday when he realized that it was late. Why was he so scared? I should’ve stopped by his house and walked him to school. I looked at my phone. Should I ask him if he’s ok? He probably needs space I thought sighing. I slid my phone into my pocket and went to class.

Nagisa was late. He was never late. As I sat thinking of all the horrible things that might have happened he entered the classroom. Oh my god! Nagisa was wearing the girl’s school uniform he had his hair loose, if I didn’t know that he was boy I would’ve thought he was a girl. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by Terasaka laughing loudly. Hey Nagisa! Why are you dressed like a girl, huh? What the hell is wrong with you?” He said as he pulled Nagisa’s hair making him yelp. “Answer me fag!” He yelled, and Nagisa ran out crying.   
“Tch, crybaby.” He said softly. The entire class was just shocked into silence. I looked at Terasaka and stood up and pushed him roughly. “Why did you say that to Nagisa?” I looked at him filled with uncontrollable bloodlust. He looked at me terrified.  
“ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!” I bellowed.   
“K- karma, h- he was dressed like a girl.”  
“SO WHAT THAT GIVES YOU AN EXCUSE TO BULLY HIM?!” I punched him.  
“WHAT THE FUCK KARMA!” I grabbed him by his hair.  
“Lay another finger on Nagisa...” I looked down laughing uncontrollably. “I’ll kill you!” I give him one last punch just for good measure, and went to find Nagisa.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody gets raped btw may seem like but it doesn’t get that far (karma saves the day). I wouldn’t dare do that to them.

Karma’s POV

“NAGISA!” I called as I ran around the halls searching for the bluenette. “NAGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!” I suddenly herd a quiet whimper from the bathroom. “Nagisa?” I said softly as I pushed the door open. I saw Nagisa on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. He looked up with me eyes wide. “Karma?” He quickly started to wipe his tears away and got up. 

“What are you doing here, Karma?”   
“Looking for you.”  
“Why?”  
“What do you mean why? You’re hurt and I’m not just gonna stand by and let you be bullied.”  
“But... I’m dressed like a girl... I deserve it.”  
IS HE SERIOUS?! I grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look at me.  
“K- Karma?!”  
“You don’t deserve to be ridiculed and tormented. Look Nagisa I don’t care about what the others think or say I accept you.” Nagisa looked shocked.  
“WHAT?!”   
“I accept you.” Nagisa looked grateful but there was something else.  
“Karma I’m not trans. Not that there is anything wrong with it. But that’s not who I am.” Wait what? He’s not?  
“Oh, then why are you wearing the girl’s uniform?” He looked away as if he was ashamed and deeply hurt.  
“K- karma... my mother forced me to.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“She ugh.” He looked back at me and I noticed that his eyes were glossy.  
“She threw away all of my clothes and got me clothes that were for girls!” He broke down. I pulled him close so that his head was resting on my shoulder.  
“Why would she do that?”  
“Because she never wanted a boy, she’s always wanted a girl. Form the moment I was born I was just a disappointment after a disappointment.” He let out a small chuckle.  
“Nagisa I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“I swear I’ll do whatever I can to help you!” He looked me on the eyes, trying to see if I was lying. I looked back at him, my gaze unwavering. He then smiled.  
“Thank you karma.” 

Nagisa’s POV

I know that karma won’t be able to help, but for now I’ll let myself fantasize.   
“We should he’d back to class, karma.”  
“Are you sure? We can always skip.” I thought about it for a moment, but I decided against it.  
“It’s fine. Beside I can’t hide forever.”  
“Guess not.” He held my hand as we walked back to class making me blush deeply. Before we entered he gave me a reassuring squeezed and I blushed harder. Goddammit Nagisa keep it together! I nodded and opened the door. Surprisingly Terasaka came up to us, I got ready for him to hit me.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you... I- I just wanted to say sorry.”  
“It’s okay....”  
“No it’s not.” Karma interrupted.  
“Sorry Nagisa.” He repeated and then he returned to his seat. Maybe it won’t be that bad, besides if anyone tries anything I know karma will beat their ass. I let go of karma’s hand and went to take my seat. 

After school

Karma asked if he could walk me home but I turned down his offer (even though I would’ve loved some quality time with him). My mother would probably kill me if she saw me with him.   
“Maybe next time.”  
“Ok, just be careful and if anyone tries to hurt you just call me ok?”  
“Ok!” I waved to him and ran off. 

I was nearly home when I bumped into a group of three   
men.  
“Oh I’m sorry!” I said quickly. They looked down at me.  
“What are you doing running around here alone little girl?” I opened my mouth to correct him but I remembered that I was wearing the girl’s uniform.  
“I- I’m not little!”  
“Oh really? How old are you?”  
“I’m fifteen!” I said with my head held high  
“Oh really baby?”  
“I’m not your baby.” I slid my hand into my back pocket, luckily I had karma’s number on speed dial. I called him.  
“Anyway I should head home so if you would please move.”  
“Oh no baby, stay with us for a while.”  
“No.” He shoves me.  
“Come on~”  
“I SAID NO!”  
“Nagisa?!” I heard karma on the other end of the line.  
“Who’s calling you baby?” He shoved me again.  
“Answer me baby!” He pinned me against the wall.”  
“No one!”  
“Nagisa?! Are you ok?” God Karma shut up!   
“Oh really?” He said and grabbed my phone squeezing my ass in the process making me yelp.  
“Hello?”  
“Nagisa! Is that you?”  
“No but don’t worry your silly little head about Nagisa he’s in good hands. Bye bye now!” He dropped my phone and stomped on it until he had crushed it completely.  
“Now getting back to the matter at hand...”  
“Please let me go.” I started to tear up.  
“Come on baby don’t be like that.” He lifted my hands up over my head. He bent down his head inches away from my face, his breath was hot and sour. He kissed me on the lips. I stared squirming and kicking my legs around wildly. He jammed his tongue into my mouth and I bit down hard.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?! I just want to have some innocent fun!” I opened my mouth to yell at him when I was interrupted.  
“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY NAGISA!”  
“KARMA!” I shouted in joy.  
“What do you think you’re doing interrupting me kid? I’ll just have to get the other two to take care of you.”  
“You mean these two.” He replied pointing to the two unconscious men.   
“WHAT?! HOW DID YOU...?!” Karma just smiled back and punched him in his stupid face.  
“Like this.” The man slid down to the ground. Karma scoffed. Then rushed to me.   
“Nagisa, are you ok?!” He checked my face looking for bruises or cuts.   
“I’m fine karma.” I said pushing him away softly. He looked confused.  
“I can’t believe I let them take advantage of me, I’m so weak.”  
“Nagisa you aren’t weak!”  
“But I couldn’t fight back!”  
“Maybe that’s because they were three adults that hanged up on a teenager. Anyway I’m calling the police.”  
He dialed 911 and spoke to the operator. After he finished I asked him a question that I was thinking about.  
“Uh karma, how did you get here so quickly?” He blushed.  
“I uh, followed you...”  
“WHAT?!”  
“I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, look I wasn’t stalking I kept far away enough so that I wouldn’t be watching you but close enough so that if you would call me I could arrive quickly.”  
I sighed. “Whatever at least I didn’t get hurt.” Karma walked me the rest of the way home. 

Karma’s POV  
When we arrived to his home his mother answered the door.   
“Nagisa! How was your day at school?” He didn’t reply.  
“It was awful miss Shiota.” I answered for him.  
“What?”  
“He was ridiculed in front of the entire class and when he was on his way home he was assaulted.”  
“Well it was his fault for being so weak.” I couldn’t believe this woman.  
“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! That’s it Nagisa is coming to live with me and if you try going to the police we will report you telling them all about your abuse and lack of care a mother should have. Good day!” I slammed the door in her face.   
“Let’s go Nagisa.”  
“B- but karma! All my things are in there!”  
“I’ll buy you new things and new clothes.”  
“What about your parents?”  
“They don’t live with me.”  
“Wha- but I mean why are you being so nice?”  
“Because of this.” I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away I heard a moan escape his lips. Looked at him he was as red as a tomato and he was covering his mouth with his hands. I just laughed.  
“That was so cute~”  
“N- NO IT WASN'T!”  
“Yes it was.” I looked away blushing.  
“N- nagisa do you really like me?” He replied by reaching up and kissing me his kiss was full of passion and it physically hurt me when he pulled away.  
“I do.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any recommendations? Also hope you enjoyed this chapter bye! <3


End file.
